Teaching a Half DogDemon New Tricks
by kagomesbutterflyfeeling
Summary: A series developing the Inuyasha and Kagome relationship with them oblivious to its happening. All it took was a little unknowing dog obedience training and lots of tender, love and care. You really can teach any type of dog new tricks. Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hiya peoples!!! I'm baaaaack!!! Right on time for my birthday too! (Or for those in the northern hemisphere, tomorrow it will be). I had to fight what seemed to be the universe to post (stupid glitch). Some have been enquiring to what and when I'm going to post next. Wait no more! This is my latest work in process, hope you like. Also, I'd like to add that I have three or four lines in here that are an extract from Chapter 14 of Maximum Ride: School's Out Forever, it was a spontaneous decision of mine.**

**Disclaimer: I can safely say that I did not receive Inuyasha as my birthday present *sobs* So for the moment, I don't own Inuyasha, or anything to do with Maximum Ride...yet. They have their own respected creators.**

**Dedication: This is for all who are suffering from the horrible Victorian bushfires here in Australia. In addition to this, it is Soulless Lover's birthday soon! So Happy Birthday to her!**

**Enjoy! (I apologise for the length of these notes.)**

**Teaching a Half Dog-Demon New Tricks**

**Drabble Series **

**By: kagomesbutterflyfeeling**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: **

**Lie Down**

Kagome heaved herself over the aged, wooden ledge of the magical well hidden on the Higurashi family's shrine grounds, adjusting her painfully yellow backpack to make sure that it would remain on her right shoulder. She then quickly pulled both of her long, slender legs over the rough outcrop and stood, now in the dark shrine house of her own era.

'_It's nice to be home,' _she thought peacefully, recalling all the hard work it took her to get here thanks to one stubborn half-demon. Huffing angrily and turning her back to the mystical object that had forever changed her life, the junior high school girl paced forwards and wandered up the small flight of stairs that creaked under her as she climbed up them, disregarding the eerie sound. She was met with a wide wooden, unpainted door and without a thought heaved it open, leaving the dark, cold shrine behind her to be amiably welcomed by a bright, clear morning in modern day Japan.

"Ah, this is perfect. I can use the day off to catch up on work and all those sit commands will keep Inuyasha away for a while," she resolved to herself, shutting the door behind her as she hopped out and leisurely walked her way over to her home.

Upon entering the house through the back kitchen door, Kagome ran into her mother who was organising a small, but no doubt delicious morning tea for the family, "Hi Mama! I'm home!"

"Oh, Kagome dear! It's so good to see you home and well. How's Inuyasha?" Mrs Higurashi warmly smiled and both of them shared a comforting hug, relishing the contact after the few weeks of absence they had had from the other.

"He's alright, probably tired and sore from our latest fight with a demon." _'And all those sits,'_ Kagome repeated from earlier in her head as an afterthought.

"Well, as long as no one was hurt, that's good. Why don't you go run upstairs and enjoy a bath, I should have some cookies and milk waiting here for you by the time you get out and then you can catch up on your schoolwork," Mama Higurashi advised, going to search through a few Cyprus pine cupboards and then the pallid refrigerator looking for those exact items.

"That would be great, Mama. Thanks," Kagome happily skipped up the stairs, pausing briefly to greet her brother and grandfather who were reclining on the auburn couch in the lounge room lazily, watching some silly gaming show and getting way too caught up in the excitement.

Kagome detoured into her room, to unpack her bag, along with grabbing some fresh, clean clothes to change into after her long over-due bath. She relaxed at the simple thought of the warm, bubbly water and the lack of worrying about being attacked or peeped on, smiling happily as she rushed about in preparation of a long soak in the tub.

Satisfied with what she had done, she ran into the bathroom and immediately got the hot water pouring into the pristine bathtub, accompanied by a certain amount of herb remedies and an even larger quantity of scented bath salts, melding perfectly and without being overwhelming to the nose; the way she liked it.

With a sigh of heavenly bliss, Kagome seated herself in the steaming water, dipping her head down till the water reached just under her chin, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment as it was. Forgetting all her qualms and stress from the day, her thoughts numbed and put off to ponder about later.

Oh how she'd missed this modern aged luxury. It was such a blessing that the teenager had never really thought much of. And to think, even some unfortunate people in this age were suffering and missing out on this simple comfort.

Kagome groaned, realising she'd be leaving home in only a number of days, and then she'd be back to skipping baths until they all came across a hot spring or some body of water her and Sango, the strong demon slayer, could wash in.

She was going to be in here for a while, that was a given.

**~*~*~**

Kagome reached out to grab the last cooling, mouth-watering chocolate chip cookies her mother had freshly baked just before, and brought it to her awaiting mouth, nibbling lightly on the cooked dough as she rotated her pencil around her nimble fingers, staring at one of the equations on the paper. She took another big, frustrated bite, sitting back in her pink computer chair at her desk, annoyed that she was having so much trouble and had completed so little of her homework after all the time she had spent on the piles of after school work.

'_Maths and English—English and maths, the two subjects I struggle the most with and they're the two I get the most homework for.' _

She was getting nowhere fast, and since she had finished the other small lots of designated work from her other subjects, she was left with the stacks of the two subjects she took great effort with to keep up in the classes. Just great.

Kagome shuffled through some of her books, taking note of a novel she had long ago bought in the hopes of being able to kick back and get lost in, but had never had the chance. Running two lives at once did that to beings. Small things you did to entertain yourself with, or just thoroughly enjoyed had to be put off.

Still probing for the notes Eri had kindly gone through the effort of copying for her, Kagome eventually called out in triumph when she was rewarded with the object almost instantaneously, once she concentrated on the task at hand.

She held out the dull, but brand new orange book with both arms straight in front of her, scrutinising the pink flowers decorating the border, obviously doodled on by her easily bored friend, as she wondered why she had jumped ahead into all that confusing work when she had this with her the entire time. That was incredibly dim-witted of her, the things she put herself into these days.

Kagome continued to mentally berate herself; it could be dangerous to wander into areas of the unknown unprepared when one had no idea what they were doing. She should have realised this earlier, she had to face literal situations on the other side of the well. If this had been a life-or-death situation back in the Feudal Era, she probably would've been dead right about now...or Inuyasha had rushed in and saved her.

Inuyasha...

She had been kind of rough and ungrateful to him. He had shoved her out of the way of that giant chicken's attack. The one they had all battled against earlier that morning and had all rather underestimated, to be frank. But come on, it was a _chicken _for Pete's sake. It was most presumably all the jewel's shards doing as to why it had been so tough and unwilling to perish, not that that had hindered her, Inuyasha and the gang much.

Still, after Inuyasha's heroic act, he had wound up with yet another torso injury, and a few abrasions here and there. Miroku had copped a bit of a pounding himself, but Sango had reacted the most to it, and most likely right now was nursing him to health, or beating him to a pulp for his lecherous habits. The latter seemed most believable.

In any case, that had been the third demon they had fought with this week, the single one that had been carrying a shard of the Shikon no Tama. Naturally, Inuyasha was getting testy about it, while the others were silently complaining about the physical strain, since two out of the three encounters had been during the night, disrupting their sleeping. It'd been a hard week, and they were still not a step closer to defeating, or even _finding _Naraku.

Of course, the verbal argument with the angry half-demon previously that morning didn't put either of them in a better mood. And despite what some might think, Kagome definitely didn't enjoy forcefully using the beads of subjugation on the half dog demon.

Now, Kagome was starting to feel the guilt that always came after returning to her time by means of their usual routine she and Inuyasha went by. After everything they'd been through, they still carried on in such a way when she was leaving. Of course her 'sitting' him sure didn't improve things by any stretch of the imagination.

'_Oh Inuyasha...he's probably still angry with me.'_

Kagome shook her head, sending the baby blue towel that was wrapped around her head—holding up her hair—flying, and her raven locks swayed freely around her head. She was getting too distracted for her own good.

The fifteen-year old sighed, returning back to her school work, wishing she was doing anything but at that precise moment.

**~*~*~**

"That wench," Inuyasha growled out, lying face up on a mat in Kaede's hut while she rubbed some stinging, putrid, sickly green ointment into the gashes he'd received previously that day after saving Kagome's ass from a demonic chicken, fuelled by a tainted jewel shard, that had at one point swiped its sharp claws at her.

"Now, now, Inuyasha. It be not Kagome's intention to re-open ye's wounds. Bare the child no ill-will, it is ye's own fault for being so against Kagome's returning to her own time," Kaede told him, pressing—in Inuyasha's own opinion—a little harder than absolutely necessary while further inspecting his injuries.

"Lady Kaede is correct, Inuyasha," Miroku spoke this time from the corner of the hut, resting against a wall, bandaged up and sporting a few bruises and a glowing hand mark on his cheek that was not caused by the walking piece of poultry.

Inuyasha snorted loudly, "Whatever. Why do you all take her side when she's the one who _hurts _me?" It seemed that everyone always defended her, which just didn't seem fair.

"Because, Inuyasha, it was you who wrongly told her she could not return home, when you know that she has been away from her family for quite a while now. You were being selfish and this is the consequence," Miroku reasoned. "Besides, was it not the demon we engaged in combat with that placed you in this current condition and hurt you anyways?" Miroku smirked when Inuyasha abruptly looked away, "You cannot tell me that after everything you've faced and all the injuries you've experienced, that this one is causing you so much unbearable pain."

"Keh!" He was still facing the opposite direction of the bothersome, know-it-all, damn monk, a slight pink tint of embarrassment noticeable on his cheeks, "She's going to pay for this one way or another."

"That seems very unfair, Inuyasha. Don't you think you are over-reacting a bit, perhaps?" Miroku persuaded, trying to get through the hanyou's thick skull, reason being that this was indeed what Inuyasha was doing, along with complaining and acting like an immature child.

"Damn it! I am not over-reacting!" he protested, shooting up to pummel the cool, calm and collected monk who stared at him with an irritating gleam in his violet eyes.

Kaede slapped him down with her hand, to which Inuyasha gave a yowl and a cuss to, not that it really hurt much. She continued with her ministrations, ignoring the many comments and her patient's fowl attitude. "There is no need to act foolhardy, Inuyasha. Ye are just whimpering like a pup. I am sure young Kagome is not happy with how things turned out either, just, as I heard Kagome once say, 'let sleeping dogs lie'," Kaede advised, giving a chuckle to her pun.

Miroku joined in at the expense of teasing Inuyasha, who was now in a huff at all the remarks from his dog demon lineage.

Inuyasha would have made a rebuttal, but he thought it over, the old hag would just take advantage of the fact she was helping heal him, and therefore make him look more of an idiot, which—especially with Miroku hanging around—was not very appealing, or, worth it. So instead, Inuyasha just sulked quietly, ignoring anything else that was said and planned how he would confront Kagome as soon as he got the chance.

Inuyasha felt Kaede motion him up, and he did as instructed, now being bandaged up by the priestess who was focusing intently on her actions at that moment, her one visible eye staring and observing how she spun it around the muscles of his lean torso. He'd admit, he enjoyed the experience a lot more when Kagome's delicate hands were the ones doing this job. He'd just have to deal with it though; he was supposed to be furious at her now, not missing her tremendously, which he _didn't_ for the record.

At the completion of her task, Kaede sat back in her kneeling position, happy with what she had pulled off for the unappreciative dog. Inuyasha picked at the bandages with his claws, seemingly uncaring of them, he wouldn't need them for long, he would be fully recovered by sunrise the next morning considering how fast the skin was sealing up. Although he wouldn't even have needed them now if it weren't for that wench re-opening them with that wretched word and this stupid necklace!

It was at that moment Sango pushed the cover of the door to the side, allowing herself, Kilala and Shippo to enter. Miroku's grin widened and he stood to embrace Sango suddenly, but was stopped by her Hiraikotsu when his arms lowered in the air just a tad before contact with the stunning demon slayer. All occupants besides the two in the commotion shook their heads, whilst Sango pushed past the womanising monk and muttered a slight "pervert" in accusation, it being the complete truth.

"So, what's been going on while we were gone?" Sango simply asked, seating herself by the fire pit on her calves, stroking Kilala's soft, cream fur after she ran over and nestled into her lap.

"Nothing much, Sango dear. Inuyasha is just being his usual, sulking self when it comes to the disappearance of our lovely, time-travelling friend," Miroku stated casually, unfazed by the dark glare he was sent by the object of that answer.

"For the last time, I am not moping! _Or_ over-reacting, _or _anything! And I certainly don't miss Kagome!" He yelled out, hitting his fist against the wooden-planked flooring furiously. He was pleased when he heard it creak under the pressure, and then he sighed when he knew the old woman would make sure he was the one to repair it.

But these were his friends—or so they titled themselves—and were not easily intimidated by his violent and irate nature. Instead they just looked at him blankly, disbelieving of his protesting. Inuyasha grumbled somewhat, overlapping his arms over his chest, just like his legs were crossed.

"If you miss Kagome so much," Shippo began, pausing when Inuyasha's growl was heard in the cosy hut, and proceeded carelessly, "then just go and see her and ask her to come back."

The teenage boy who was the target of this declaration merely gaped incredulously. How were they able to just ignore all his earlier proclamations like that? He wasn't _that _obvious, was he? Not that there was anything to be obvious about—right?

Inuyasha stood up abruptly and walked out of the hut, punching poor Shippo in the head to which he gave a loud, shrilling wail in objection, and leaped up into one of the tall, towering trees nearby, bounding from branch to sturdy branch, heading in the direction of the Bone Eater's well. He had made sure that he called out a loud, "I need to get back at her anyways!" Just to make sure the lot of them didn't get any false ideas in their sly minds.

Reaching the structure that allowed Kagome and himself to transport between eras, Inuyasha didn't hesitate as he jumped down into the dark void. Bluey-violet streams of colour swirled around him and then dissipated as he landed at the dirty bottom of the well, now in Kagome's time.

Back at the hut, Shippo was gloating about his success whilst sucking on a lollipop Kagome had thoughtfully given him before she had left, set on returning home for a few days. Sango and Miroku were listening patiently, smiling wryly at the kit, while Kaede had left to re-stock her herbs and declined all the offers of help she had received.

"Do you think Inuyasha will drag Kagome back?" Sango whispered to Miroku, being careful with her movements as her fire cat companion was now peacefully in the land of dreams.

"I highly doubt it," was the reply.

"Inuyasha will probably get himself into another fight, what with his crabby attitude and all," Shippo said, joining the conversation uninvited, but still welcomed.

"He has been in a rather foul mood lately," Sango voiced out loud, raising a hand to her chin, bored.

"It's because he's tired," Shippo enlightened, dragging out his crayons and paper also provided by Kagome, laying on his stomach before the fire pit and kicking his legs around in the air behind him.

Sango and Miroku turned their gazes to him, both repeating at the same time, "Inuyasha's tired?"

The kitsune nodded sagely, gleeful that he had picked up a miniscule detail that neither of them had, "Yeah. He hasn't been able to sleep lately." Shippo told them, busying himself with drawing a bug out of memory he had seen previously that day. "If you think about all those battles he's fought and the injuries," Shippo listed, "plus running around and arguing, well..."

"He's worn out." Sango summarised. "Oh, boy. I hope Kagome can manage him," Sango's fist clenched and loudly slapped Miroku on the cheek, screaming out a, "PERVERT!"

Miroku smiled broadly, cradling his vibrantly glowing, pink cheek and sighing, "It was worth the pain." His eyes hardened slightly for a moment as he reassured Sango, "Kagome will be able to handle Inuyasha; she has managed to do so after all this time and there's the rosary's assistance if that is any condolence."

Sango frowned in thought, "I'm going to take your word for that."

Miroku just beamed merrily.

**~*~*~**

''_And you're blind?'_

'_Uh-huh,' Iggy said, trying to sound bored._

'_Were you born that way?'_

'_No.'_

Kagome bit her lip to refrain a chuckle. These kids, characters in the book she was currently reading, were just so...quirky. She couldn't believe she had put this book off, reading it now brought back memories of holding her gut while she laughed, or holding her breathe through one of the serious battle scenes as she was captured by the first book of the series. She had to give the famous, American author credit; he knew how to combine humour, action, adventure _and _a hint of romance so well.

Unbeknown to Kagome, her canine companion had snuck up to her bedroom window by the use of a conveniently planted—many years before even her grandfather's birth—tree, and as he swiftly crawled in through said window and crouched on her carpet, he was mildly surprised that even though Kagome was merely laying on her bed and could have effortlessly caught sight of him from the corner of her chocolate brown eyes, she did not. Instead her head quirked to the side a little in his direction, a raven lock falling down her shoulder at this motion as she read the next page from some lousy book.

Inuyasha stalked closer, at a dramatically slow pace, wanting to see how far he could go before being detected. Before he knew it, he was at the bed's side and still had received no sign she was aware of his presence.

'_Is the wench blind?!' _Inuyasha found himself furiously demanding mentally, miffed at the new found knowledge that this girl would leave herself so defenceless while he was gone! She was damn lucky he wasn't a demon—one that was aiming to attack her anyways—at that moment; otherwise she'd have been in one hell of an amount of trouble then and there.

Biting back a growl, Inuyasha made note that she wasn't out of the woods yet, he would make sure she learnt her lesson. He smirked at the idea and silently waited—like a predator would for their delicious prey—for the perfect moment to arise.

Not even a minute later Kagome let out a spontaneous giggle, and that was when Inuyasha pounced. "Wench, what the hell are you laughing at?"

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed, startled by the low, gruff voice that echoed out of nowhere, turning quickly—which she was lucky enough to somehow avoid whiplash—to come face-to-face, or, moreover, nose-to-nose with her silver-haired, amber eyed, half dog demon companion.

"Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that!" She pulled away from their awkward closeness, giving him back his personal space; her cheeks stained a rosy pink. Pressing one of her pale soft hands to her chest, she felt her heart rapidly thrashing around in her ribcage; she inhaled and exhaled slowly; hoping to calm her body down after attaining such a scare.

"What? I was sitting here for ages! It's not my fault you weren't paying any attention!" He protested indignantly, observing her actions with a quirked eyebrow.

"You've been sitting there?" Kagome repeated, astonished.

"Yes!" Exasperation was thick in his tone as he scowled at her. Sitting back into his trademark Indian style position, hiding his hands in the large sleeves of his haori, he held a steady gaze with her, penetrating through and looking into the depths of her own soul, or so it felt to Kagome.

"Ooh. I'm sorry. Guess I got caught up in my book," she waved the aforementioned object in the air, giving a short laugh.

"Whatever, stupid. What in Kami's name are you doing? You come home to work and I find you slacking off!" Inuyasha accused, glaring at the book that was now resting on her lap.

Instead of blowing her top off at him, Kagome calmly explained, "I have to do a book report for my English class. That requires me to actually read a book, and since this one has been lying around for a bit, waiting for me to pick up and enjoy, I figured 'Why not?' and here I am."

Not fully comprehending, but shrugging anyways as a sign he hoped came across as that he did, Inuyasha watched her open up the book once again, but paused, her chocolate brown orbs locking into his and she asked, "Why are you here Inuyasha?"

With an unintentionally audible gulp, Inuyasha answered. "W-well, wench, I wanted you to know that with all those damn sits you gave me, I had to be patched up again because _you _re-opened them. Happy?"

The blood in Kagome's pretty face seemed to drain away at the news, and she looked down, for some unfathomable reason thinking she would be able to see the damage she had done. Fortunately he had bothered to dress back up, realising this, her gaze returned to his.

Fixated, Inuyasha thought he saw her lenses go glossy and glimmer in the light. Oh _no. _She wasn't...she's not going to..._cry_...was she?

"H-hey, you're not... going to..." but his sentenced died off as Kagome leaned forward and gave him a tight hug, to which he was immediately puzzled by, not to mention flustered.

"I am _so _sorry Inuyasha! I didn't mean for that to happen! I just wanted to go home. I'm sorry!" She continued to ramble for a few minutes, her stranglehold on him never loosening.

"For fuck's sake, stop apologising, okay? I get it, you didn't mean it. It's _fine_. Just stop blubbering, _please_." It was meant to come out a lot more considerate then it did, his words opting for the more harsh and rude.

Kagome did not fail to miss this, instantly backing up, the tears dried up and now an angry flare replaced them. "_Blubbering?! _I'm apologising to you for hurting you and you say that?! Inuyasha, you are so...so...so inconsiderate! So insensitive!" She growled and actually threw her pillow at him, which collided with his face.

Pulling the item off, a dry look crossed his face as he stared at her, "That was supposed to hurt me? Besides, the _apologising_ wasn't the problem, you just wouldn't shut up!"

"You shouldn't even be here! I'm coming back in three days anyway!" Kagome changed the subject, crossing her arms over her chest, inadvertently imitating the person she was arguing with.

"Keh!"

"Inuyasha..." her voice was dangerously low, and said boy cringed, anticipating the next move after all the experience he had in such situations as these. "SIT!"

_WHAM!_

His face was now firmly implanted into the plush carpet of Kagome's appropriately pink decorated bedroom. He could hear her stand up in a huff and stomp her way over to her desk; he imagined it in his mind as if he was actually watching her. He'd been in this exact room so many times now that he could picture things with ease.

He groaned as the spell wore off and struggled to lift himself up with his arms. It took a lot more effort than it normally would have, his muscles twitched at the strain, aching with each second he relied on them to right himself. Kagome must have noticed as she bent down beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Comforting for what, he had no idea.

"Inuyasha...you look exhausted," she stated, now a worried expression on her face.

"Huh?" Was all he said since he was such the eloquent and just spilling with intelligence.

"Inuyasha, when was the last time you slept?" Kagome questioned, a pointed look specifically sent his way as to warn him she'd know if he lied.

As if he'd lie to her, he just...wouldn't directly answer.

"Inuyasha," she probed. And when he still didn't proceed to answer she sucked in a large amount of air and was presumably about to say _the word_ when he cut her off.

"Maybe a week or so ago," and that was the undeniable truth. It wasn't that big of a deal, he'd lasted longer before, even as a kid. Perhaps he had grown soft after all this time spent with Kagome, or maybe it was more to do with the fact he had been using a lot of energy lately, between conflicts with demons and bickering within the group.

Kagome didn't follow his thought pattern as she gasped and immediately assisted him in standing up straight, which she managed to do while he was still lost in deep thought. She then nudged him over towards her bed and seated him upon it, beginning to pressure him down to lay on her pillow and coverlet. That was the exact position Inuyasha found himself in after snapping out of his little daze.

"What are you doing?" He barked.

"You need to rest. Missing out on so much sleep is bad for you." She advised and persisted in fighting against him, hoping to succeed in him lying flat against the single bed.

"Yeah, right, I'm fine. Leave me alone." He replied, defying her wishes and instead he shot up, his half-demon strength too much for her weak, human arms.

"Inuyasha..._lie down_." She commanded, returning to her upright position, instead of being hunched over him, Kagome pushed back a lock of her washed raven curls behind her ear, ready to wrestle him if it boiled down to that point.

Inuyasha must have seen the determined glint in her eyes and in her tone as he relented and laid back, tense as a board. Tetsusaiga now lay alongside him, despite the fact he couldn't remember removing it from its ties and placing it there. Kagome sighed and lightly hit him in the shoulder.

"Oi! What was that for?!"

"You don't need to be so tense. Nothing's going to come and hurt you here. You're safe, I'll be sitting right here, doing my work." The futuristic, reincarnated priestess reassured him, and he trusted her.

His form lost the edginess and the sweet scent of Kagome that lingered on the bed's covers soothed him right down. He could hear Kagome attempt to be silent as she padded her way to her chair, the seat squeaking slightly as she sat down on it. To confirm to himself that he was dog-tired and that sleep was indeed what he unconsciously desired, he let out a rather dog-like, tongue-curling yawn, earning a giggle from across the room.

Kagome was watching him sleep? Or fall asleep, as it was at that precise moment in time? He wasn't concerned about it and slowly his lids drifted shut, hiding his honey orbs from the world as he dozed off into the realm of dreams. A small smile adorned his face.

Kagome observed him intently, a unique smile of her own brightening up her face. It was wonderful to see Inuyasha letting down his guard and just getting a good forty winks. The fact that he had trusted her made her heart warm.

As the afternoon had now slipped by, and the oranges, pinks and purples of the sunset glowed through her still opened window, Kagome admired how Inuyasha's face was highlighted by them. His silver locks glowing golden, his face shining faintly. It was ethereal.

Knowing that she'd end up either sleeping on the floor tonight, or on the couch downstairs, Kagome still couldn't rid herself of the goofy grin she was sporting.

Today_ had_ turned out perfect.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tada!!! Hope you liked it. Personally, I think this was my least favourite out of what I have written so far. **

**Now, this is a little series I thought up of really randomly about half a year ago and sat down to write the day after I posted my New Year's one shot, which, by the way, blew me away with the responses! Thank you guys sooo much! This should be a series of one shots based around dog commands. I've written a few chapters already, but this is the only one edited. So, I'm hoping you'll all stay to read more. Oh and feel free to try and take a guess at the command will be for next chapter!**

**Now, I must give thanks to the dear friend I have who read over this for me, criticising me in such a friendly but effective manner. Soulless Lover everybody!!! This wouldn't even be half as good if it weren't for her! **

**I also would like to give a big thank you to Jwelstone who repetitively asked about when I was posting this, which lead me to posting it ASAP, without rushing of course. Plus she encouraged me a lot throughout the way, and made many offers and suggestions for me. **

**As well as all my friends, Kurinju-sama, Notes-and-Photographs, Plawere, inuyashafan424567 and Wolvefire (she doesn't even read much else besides Pokemon). Your support moves me in ways that words cannot describe, and that's in a good way, considering I'm such a klutz (fell up the stairs **_**again **_**today...and ran into a window.) **

**Okay, this is really long. Let me just say, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Thank you!**

**KBF**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Just you wait, I'll get him soon, but for the moment, I do not own Inuyasha and co. The ingenious Rumiko Takahashi is the fortunate woman there.

**Teaching a Half Dog-Demon New Tricks**

**Drabble Series **

**By: kagomesbutterflyfeeling**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: **

**Fetch**

The morning sun beamed down pleasantly on the long stretch of a dirt road. A light breeze fluttered through the lush green fields swaying the long blades of grass and wild flowers in a graceful dance. The sky was an endless blue without a cloud in sight. And, for once, the young group of unlikely travellers and comrades remained devoid of any bickering or arguments as they trekked down that very same road.

The self-asserted leader of the pack, long silver hair, golden eyes and randomly twitching dog ears, was calmly plodding along at the front. Beside him strolled the fifteen-year old, time travelling priestess. The contraption created in her time she called a 'bi-cy-cle' was being wheeled along at her side. Both seemed peculiarly happy and unlikely to squabble, which caused the rest of the group to deeply consider demon possession, incantation or spell of some sort to have come into play.

They were the supposedly virtuous, but actually a notorious lecher, monk Miroku, the sometimes violent but kind-hearted, demon slayer, Sango along with her fire cat, two-tailed companion, Kilala and a young kitsune named Shippo. Each were following a number of paces behind, watching in bewilderment as the two before them walked quietly and at some form of peace, doing everything but skipping and throwing flowers in the air. What a scene that would have been for the half dog demon to take part in.

Sango leant over to the monk, adjusting her weapon Hiraikotsu that was strapped to her shoulder slightly and whispered discreetly—hoping Inuyasha's keen hearing wouldn't be able to pick it up—"Don't you think Inuyasha is acting very...chipper this morning?"

"Not just Inuyasha my dear Sango, Kagome too. They were like that when they returned to us this morning. Hmm...I have a few possibilities that could have put a spring into their step," Miroku said suggestively, a grin plastered to his face as a faraway look appeared in his violet, shimmering in the sunlight eyes.

Sango cuffed him over the back of the head. "Stop thinking so dirty. They were not doing _that_," she ascertained.

"Now now Sango," that gleam remaining in his eyes, full of mischief as he pointed out, "I never said that, you were the one who jumped to that conclusion."

She spluttered incoherently and then resorted to just simply glaring at him, her coffee eyes squinted. Her cheeks then flushed a dark crimson colour as she felt the presence of something on her backside and wasted no time to quickly hit the perpetrator—_hard_—with the Hiraikotsu. A large bump rising instantly at the place of impact.

The couple who were once blissfully unaware of what was going on behind them before, now turned back in surprise, but taking in the usual, daily scene; they shrugged and continued on their way as they had been doing previously.

"That is just so weird," Shippo spoke up. A soft _mew _noised echoing in agreement, coming from the cream and black furred Kilala who was strolling at her mistress's feet leniently.

"I concur, but let's not take this all for granted and instead enjoy this moment while it lasts," Miroku concluded, rubbing the lump on the top of his cranium.

"Which probably won't be long," Shippo added, hopping back onto Miroku's shoulder after fleeing swiftly when the threat of the demon slayer's temper made his sense of self preservation go on hyper-alert.

"Look guys! A clearing's up ahead! We can take a break there and have lunch!" Kagome suggested enthusiastically with a sweet smile.

The others nodded their heads in agreement, but waited for their unofficial leader's protest and the predictable fight that was sure to follow.

And waited...

...And waited...

"Sounds like a plan," that very same person declared, nodding his head, while one of his dog ears flicked in content.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo all gaped. _That _was definitely not what they had expected. When was the last time Inuyasha had agreed with Kagome, willingly? It seemed so long ago, they each were struggling to recall. And then _this_?

"Alright, I'm actually considering demon possession right now," Shippo commented, still perched on the monk's shoulder, blinking his emerald eyes repeatedly and even resorting to pinching Miroku—who yelped in protest—proving that this wasn't at all a dream.

They ambled their way into the clearing, the grass short and pale green with a few white, yellow and pale blue flowers littering the area, making the scenery very eye-appeasing. Inuyasha and Kagome were now settling themselves down under the shade of a tall, freshly blooming with thick foliage tree, its trunk sturdy and a certain tone of brown. Kagome had retrieved from her nifty, overstuffed, yellow backpack, another one of her plastic, blue sheets, spreading it out on the ground so they could rest and feast, doing just that.

It wasn't until after they had finished their delicious, home-made meals Kagome and her mother had generously bothered to cook for them when some of the nearby bushes began to rustle noisily, capturing all in the groups attention.

Inuyasha stood up, his clawed hand positioning itself on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, ready to draw out if need be. Miroku clutched his staff tightly and drew it closer to his erect body ready for any unexpected attacks. Sango slid over to grab Hiraikotsu, Kagome following suit and sweeping up her bow and quiver of arrows straight after while Shippo huddled behind Kilala who had instinctively transformed into her larger, intimidating feline form, growling flippantly but with a clear message of warning.

They were ready.

A low, silky, dry chuckle resonated around the clearing, the ambiance altering from the lazy, peaceful feel to something more dark and sinister. A petite form slithered slickly through the shrubbery, her form tall and slim. Her midnight black, wide ears perched on the top of her head, the same coloured, lengthy, curling tail, along with the pearly white claws and fangs elongated from her fingers and mouth gave away easily that she was a demon. But they didn't even have to open their eyes to know that. Of course, it did help them identify her specifically as a cat demon.

Inuyasha snarled, baring his fangs at her to which she responded with a hiss, crouching down onto all fours and stretching her back up in the air. She was dressed to express her slender figure, her black clothes tight and cuddled each curve and flaunting her defining qualities. Miroku hummed in appreciation.

Sango's aura flared, her face becoming menacing as she glared angrily at him, slapping him on the cheek. "You pervert! She's our enemy! We have to _defeat _her, you're not supposed to be eyeing her like that!"

"Please," the demon spoke, her voice a seductive purr. "He can do whatever he wants," she whirred contentedly with a flick of her tail and a wink of one of her crystal blue eyes.

Sango growled. "There's no point. We're going to crush you!"

The cat-girl spared a laugh. "What? You lot, with the pup? I highly doubt that. He's a mere half demon, a wretched mutt. Do not delude yourselves into thinking you could possibly bare a chance against me, Ayama," she boasted, puffing out her chest, to which Miroku had to repress another drone of approval.

"Pup? Mutt! Look who's talking you hairball! You'll regret sounding all high and mighty when I'm through with you!" Inuyasha spat out and charged at the girl, Tetsusaiga unsheathed to reveal the magnificent fang it was.

After approaching the disturbance of their calm lunch break, Inuyasha brought down his sword to slice the female in half; but her movement was of a vast celerity. She used her lengthy tail to trip him off his feet, then dashed out of the way in the direction of Kagome.

"...Should have known she was after the shards," was all Inuyasha mumbled with a growl as he got up, and then sprang after his opponent, determined to reach her before she did Kagome.

He had caught up significantly, pleased when he noticed that the rest of his pack were surrounding Kagome, weapons ready to protect her. Of course, when the cat demon Ayama bound up in the air to attack his shard detector from above, it became a little more difficult. Fortunately, Inuyasha managed to grab the annoying woman's long appendage sticking out of her lower back, attaining the immediate reaction of her fur standing on end as she bristled, turning to face him, her crystal blue eyes narrowed.

"You insolent pup! Let go!" She demanded, landing, perfectly, on all fours.

She bent around, swiping her claws at him, thoroughly enraged that his grip on her tail had not loosened one bit, in fact, it had tightened to the point where his claws were digging into the flesh, drawing specks of blood. Sango and Miroku prepared to advance on the fired feline, but one command from Inuyasha caused them to hesitate.

"Don't! She's after Kagome for the shards. Protect Kagome; I'll handle this stray fur ball."

At that moment, Ayama twisted in the air, sending Inuyasha flying into a solid tree trunk, and swept her tail near her face so she could inspect it. She locked gazes with him next, her cerulean eyes piercing into his amber. She then shifted her head in a completely different direction from him, her ebony, shoulder length hair obscuring his view of her small, heart shaped face.

She was staring at Kagome.

Again.

Inuyasha charged at her, Tetsusaiga in the air. He would have used the Wind Scar there and then, if it weren't for the fact the stupid feline standing right in front of his friends. So he'd just have to move her, wouldn't he?

Too bad cats are stubborn creatures. Ayama rushed to the side just as he thrust his father's fang at her, sprinting to assault from behind. Inuyasha spun on his heel and managed to hold back her sharp claws a few centimetres away from his nose using his blade. Quickly bringing her extended nails back, she tried again, switching hands rapidly, Inuyasha moving Tetsusaiga to impede her, the contact between the two causing painful clinking noises to echo in the forest and around the clearing.

"You stupid dog! Stop getting in my way!"

A snort answered to that order. "Oh yeah? Like I'm just going to roll over and let you do that."

"You _are _a canine after all," she pointed out snidely, further infuriating the said half dog-demon who was struggling against the cat woman's ferocity.

"That's it!" And with that Inuyasha forged onward managing to slice one of her forearms, causing her to recoil and him to hop back, regaining some space between them. He was now in between his group of friends and her, the perfect position for a Wind Scar.

Ayama was currently holding her other arm to her newest wound, a surprised expression on her pale face, a glimmer in her eyes. That glimmer changed however, after a glimpse towards Kagome altered it to one of determination. Returning to all fours once again and disregarding the thick, red liquid that was oozing onto the grass—staining it—at an alarming rate which came from her, and strutted in a small circle, her rosy lips quirked upwards in a smirk.

"You know," she began slyly, pacing ever so slowly towards Inuyasha, who raised his sword in caution, his lips curled back into a snarl, "they say its bad luck when a black cat happens to cross your path." She did that exact action, parading right across from him.

Inuyasha swiped at her, but missed. This woman was fast. If he timed his Wind Scar wrong, she would dodge it and be more aware of the power of his mighty fang. "So what? Like I'm supposed to believe something as crazy as that," he retorted, his honey coloured irises following their enemy's movements carefully, unsure of what she was attempting to do or what her next move could possibly be.

"That's right. It's only some superstition," Kagome piped up, then clamped her hand against her mouth, realising she had caught their adversary's attention and Inuyasha's glare on top of that.

"Shut up, stupid!" Inuyasha snapped, astonished she had spoken up like that when it was so obvious to keep her as invisible as they could.

Ayama shrugged her black material clad shoulders, hair swinging around her neck as she continued to sashay her way around in a pointless manner. One hand after another, tail twitching this way and that. All of a sudden she launched at Kagome, just as Inuyasha grasped the fact that she had been making her way closer to them without anyone noticing it.

He cried out, turning to let the other's know to be on guard, but, somehow, Ayama had already worked her way into the circle—an injured Miroku lying on the ground briefly explained how—and was now standing right before Kagome, who was wide-eyed and too close to shoot one of her arrows.

Ayama's eyes twinkled; lifting her hand in the air to slash her victim; Kagome closed her eyes and clasped her hands together in a praying position, her raven hair flowing around her gently in the breeze. Inuyasha tried to swallow down the sudden lump in his throat and push back his panic, instead resolving to rush towards her in hopes of preventing what seemed to be the inevitable outcome.

Ayama's claws came down and Inuyasha yelled out with all the oxygen in his lungs.

"KAGOME!"

A loud snapping noise, a squeak, and a hiss were the sounds that followed next. Inuyasha's brain had to catch up with all of the motion that had just occurred as he stared unbelieving at the scene before him. One thought repeating in his head over and over again.

'_I wasn't there to save her...'_

Luckily, Kilala was.

At that last possible moment, Kilala had managed to snap the collar on the back of Kagome's neck—a squeak was Kagome's response—and yanked her out of range of the otherwise fatal blow. Sango had managed to hit the demon's skull with her boomerang, causing another hiss to erupt from the victim's throat, her pain clearly etched into her tone.

Kagome's pink bicycle standing in solitude in what was now the centre of the battlefield toppled over as she was forcefully saved by Kilala. The bold backpack squeezed into the front woven basket couldn't manage to contain all that was inside of it. Items that had been packed last before the demanding journey rolled out of their confinements and ended scattered across the ground.

Tearing the Hiraikotsu away from Sango's grip, throwing it to the other end of the clearing, then jumping into mid air and kicking Sango in the stomach who fell back from the blow, Ayama returned to facing the space where Kagome was once occupying. A chuckle escaped her as she bent down merrily, her tail—which turned out to be implausibly strong—fending off another attack from Sango.

It turned out Kagome and the jewel shards were not what this young female cat demon had been hunting for...

**~*~*~**

"There you go Ayama!" Kagome cheerfully announced upon the completion of her task causing her to beam brightly, satisfied with how her handiwork had turned out.

Ayama peered intently at the bandages covering her arm where the insufferable demon mutt had sliced her with his sturdy sword. Purring in gratitude, she smiled warmly at the odd priestess, a fang glinting in the sunlight.

"Thank you, Kagome."

"No problem." Kagome chirped, packing her medical kit back into her over-stuffed backpack, having to resort to pushing it in with all of her bodily weight to make it fit.

Inuyasha snorted, sitting off to the side of the group who were huddled around the big tree's trunk, his back to them as his nose was snootily stuck up in the air, arms and legs crossed in his usual Indian-style position. He huffed, again, unhappy with having 'that cat' around them after her previous attack, swearing Kagome was too kind for her own good.

"I'm sorry about the monk..." Ayama apologised, sending a guilty look towards the injured young man lying on the ground sleeping restlessly, the slash marks on his shoulders covered by a towel, soaking up the blood.

"It's alright, I'll patch him up." Kagome replied, trying to smother away the shame that was coating her newest friend's strikingly beautiful eyes.

"If only it had been more obvious with what you were after," Sango stated slightly amused mixed with regret as she continued to watch Miroku like a hawk, sitting beside his head and staying clear of his hands just in case.

"I thought it was pretty obvious that I was after them though," Ayama pointed out, standing up and curling her back in a cat-like manner, stretching it and pawing her hands in the air. Her tail spun around in circles contentedly. The silver bell attached to her newly attained pink collar clutched around her throat tinkling sweetly as she shook her black hair around her. She purred.

Kagome laughed, "I guess if we were cat demons we would have suspected it. Fish and a bell, a classic must for felines."

Ayama grinned, cocking her head to the side, Kilala—who had long ago returned to her cute, smaller form—mewed her agreement earning a smile from Sango who she sat beside. Shippo was curled up in front of them, asleep beside the perverted monk, having gotten bored after a while.

"Thank Kami we're not cat demons," Inuyasha commented sourly.

"Well I best be making my depart. My sister is a little over-protective, I try not to set her off if I can prevent a lecture," Ayama casually informed them, ignoring Inuyasha's jibe, sending a wink to Kagome and bidding her farewells.

"Thanks for the cooked fish and other strange meals, Kagome! And the bell, I'll be sure to show it off to my clan!" Ayama waved, then as an afterthought said, "Goodbye, Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, whatever," he replied absently as he studied Tetsusaiga's blade for any harm done.

"See ya, Amaya!" Kagome waved in return as the cat demon pounced back into the underbrush she had appeared from earlier on, then frowned when she switched her focus onto the moaning monk on the ground with them.

"Good riddance," the irate half-demon muttered, sheathing his precious heirloom, growling at the concept of a _clan _of cat demons located nearby.

Kagome faced him, her hands fisted on her hips, "Inuyasha..."

Said boy flinched.

"Could you please go fetch some water from the river nearby. I need to properly clean Miroku's wound."

Blinking when he wasn't firmly implanted into the ground, Inuyasha obeyed without thought or complaint, dashing off in search of the required body of water needed, a bottle in his grasp to hold the cleansing liquid. His feet padding silent against the ground, the only sound that came was from the foliage he pushed aside without contemplation.

"Wow, I didn't know you had trained Inuyasha so well, Kagome. He didn't object or anything," Sango remarked astonished, pausing in her petting of Kilala who was nuzzled against her thigh.

Kagome giggled, "Maybe saying 'fetch' just brought forth his obedient side." Sango joined in on the laughter, finding great amusement with the prospect of that.

Miroku groaned, disrupting the moment. Both girls' expressions darkened as they examined his injuries, noting that it wasn't anything life-threatening but was indeed worthy of some groans of pain. Kagome sat down in a kneeling position, mimicking Sango at that moment, and removed the cloth around Miroku's shoulder, dabbing it to soak up more of the crimson substance that had ceased gushing out of the laceration.

To think all this had been done simply because Amaya was after the leftovers of the group's homemade lunch—that coincidently happened to be a seafood platter. It was amusing in one sense, but, reminded of the damage done to their friend, it was also serious, not that he hadn't survived through far worse.

Inuyasha returned, tossing the bottle of water and a canteen he had also taken to refill at Kagome who caught them after a tiny bit of juggling. He was about to sit down once more when another command by Kagome stopped him.

"Inuyasha, could you fetch me the medical kit that I accidently packed away?"

Mumbling, he proceeded to do just that, not having the exact patience to put up with the bag's stubbornness. He dropped the required object next to Kagome, and sat on his haunches as he observed her open the pristine white box with a bizarre red cross on the lid up and fumble around inside for a few random things, finally pulling out an ointment she and Kaede had made when they were at the hut a few days ago.

Moving her hand around her, she sighed after realisation of something Inuyasha was unsure of hit her, "Inuyasha, fetch me a clean rag please."

Inuyasha cussed, but did so anyways. For some reason, he was actually pleased that he was able to help her on the healing of his friend's injuries. He remained oblivious to Kagome's exact wording, and Kagome seemed to disregard it after the second or third time—she ended up having to ask him a few favours during the process of nursing Miroku back to health—but Sango did not.

Nor did Miroku when he woke up shortly after Kagome began patting his wound with a piece of cloth and ointment rubbed into the material, causing a jolt of pain throughout his body. He accepted her apology graciously, reassuring her it was not needed and that he was grateful for what she was doing for him. However, despite the stinging, he managed to grin when he heard Kagome's instructions for Inuyasha, who was unexpectedly complied without putting up an argument of any sort.

When Kagome stood up, moving to gather something herself since Inuyasha was not present at that moment as he was gathering wood for a fire, since it seemed that they would be camping here for the night, the monk whispered to the demon slayer who was in earshot of him, "I wonder what has passed between those two that makes them so...agreeable to each other, that would cause Inuyasha to abide by Kagome's requests." The look in his violet orbs however, made it appear he had a few theories already.

She gazed at him, unimpressed, "Whatever it is, Miroku, it's not what you're thinking."

"And what would that be, my dearest?" he sweetly asked, blinking innocently at her.

"Cut the crap with all that 'dearest' business, and you know what I mean." Sango glared at him forebodingly.

Miroku opened his mouth to make a rebuttal but shut it when Kagome returned, this time with bandages. Inuyasha too emerged, brushing off a few stray branches that had attached themselves to his red haori and dumped all the accumulated wood close by them, parking himself in the dirt to set up the campfire.

Miroku noisily exhaled through gritted teeth when Kagome accidently pressed too hard on his sore shoulder, fisting his hand that he 'forgot' was awfully close to a particular part of Sango's anatomy, causing her to flush and slap him painfully. This awoke a certain kitsune who whined in displeasure and then demanded food. Inuyasha sighed, knowing that tonight was going to be a long one.

**~*~*~**

The sun had long ago set with an elaborate array of warm colours, allowing the pale glowing of the half-moon to take its stage and shine through, becoming the main source of light. Thousands of stars dotted the sky, like shiny sequins to a black piece of velvety material, clustered together in formations, a sight to truly take your breath away. The temperature had reduced noticeably from the somewhat high level it had been that particular summer day, a gentle draft continued to blow around pleasantly.

Kagome loved these nights.

She had to give credit to the Feudal Era, despite its lack of decent hygiene and luxuries—which she didn't blame them for—they sure did have the most magnificent views. Given the choice between towering buildings, competitively and sometimes dangerously high skyscrapers, busy streets and a lot of cement grey of her era or the open, lusciously green scenery of five hundred years in the past, she'd chose the latter. Even the view at night was so much different.

Inuyasha had once noticed this after venturing to her time in the middle of the night in an attempt to bring her back after another one of their infamous arguments. Instead he had ended up spending the night leaning against her bed on her floor, but had, apparently, at one point journeyed onto her roof for a while, thus observing the contrast between the sky views during the hours of darkness.

His curious enquiries as to why that next morning had left her wondering and questioning certain things.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome jumped at the unexpected presence of another, but instantly knew there was no threat as she easily identified the deep, agitated voice without sparing a glance at the owner. A growl followed after they received no answer.

Kagome sat back from her huddled position; knees withdrawn close to chest and arms wrapped around them, chin resting on top, and stretched her arms behind her, using them to hold her up. She titled her head towards her guest, her raven hair shifting over her shoulder at the movement and gazed at Inuyasha tenderly.

"I'm just star gazing."

"You should be sleeping," he stated firmly.

"So should you," Kagome dully retorted, cutting him off when he went to bark back something in return, "Why don't you join me, Inuyasha?" That shut him up.

Rolling her chocolate brown irises, she patted the vacant spot on the grass beside her, a fair distance away from the area her friends were peacefully slumbering, and returned to intently peering at the sky above. Or so she wanted to perceive as she watched Inuyasha from the corner of her eye.

In answer he crossed his arms but walked over to where she indicated and sat down, comfortably close to his Kagome, but not obviously so. Cocking his head upwards, following the example of the schoolgirl beside him, he admired the sight of the twinkling stars littering the sky surrounding the moon gracefully.

The spectacle didn't hold as much interest as a certain someone did to him though.

Inuyasha settled with resting his amber orbs onto his star gazing buddy, admiring the way the moonlight softened her features even more, causing her skin to resemble that of porcelain and her irises to shimmer with the reflections of what held her interest at the moment whilst also highlighting her dark locks. Nothing had ever seemed so ethereal to him before.

"Thank you..."

The words slipped through her plump, rosy pink lips. Inuyasha's eyes widened, he hadn't said that comment out loud, had he? Was Kagome suddenly gifted with the ability to read minds, or even just his? All these thoughts whirled through his mind overwhelmingly, he needed them straightened out, and there was only one possible method he could conjure up at that second.

"Huh?"

He never said it was a brilliant one.

"Thank you, for helping me with Miroku this afternoon, I really was making you run around," Kagome explained.

Without being consciously aware of the fact, Inuyasha exhaled a large amount of oxygen he had held in, then found his cheeks heating up slightly at the attention he was now receiving from the girl of his affections. It seemed ironic, that the one time she really looks at him during this little session, had to be the exact instant he had to sport a blush. At this realisation, Inuyasha felt his cheeks redden a further few shades in embarrassment.

"Keh."

Kagome's lips quirked up into a smile and then, thankfully, turned away. Inuyasha sighed, because that little exchange wasn't awkward at _all_.

"It felt kinda nice..." Inuyasha cursed himself mentally when Kagome turned back to him, her eyes expressing her confusion and her curiosity.

"What?" she asked mildly, knowing how uneasy the half demon got when he talked about his feelings and or more sincere thoughts.

"I felt kinda nice, you know, helping you out with the letch and all. I was needed and relied on. I haven't experienced that sort of thing much in my life, except when I'm protecting you," he admitted, everything coming out in whispers, carried away by the wind as soon as the words were spoken. Kagome still heard and placed one of her delicate hands on one of his own clawed, more calloused hands.

"I'm glad you feel that way. We all need you, Inuyasha, believe me, we do," Kagome consoled, their orbs staring into the other intensely. _'I do...' _She added mentally.

Kagome was the first to look away from their passionate gazes, both of them now adorning crimson blushes.

Kagome scooted over, closing up the gap between the two of them and rested her head on his shoulder, her heart skipping a beat when she felt him place his chin on top of her head. Both sighed happily in content. Kagome needed to say one more thing before she settled down to indulge in this rare occasion she and Inuyasha shared.

"Besides, Inuyasha, it's nice to help out..."

"Keh."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: And that's chapter 2 done. I much prefer this chapter than the last, and I hope you all like it just as much.

Dedication: Soulless Lover, for her extraordinary editing work and being the best friend anyone could ask for. This is to you, Soul Mate! (I'm not going to move on from that) Also, to Jwelstone, who I promised this chapter too as a birthday present, which is now very much belated. Happy Birthday girl!!! And...well, I _suppose_, my younger sisters, who shall be referred to as 'Betty' and 'Veronie' due to Soulless Lover's admirable nicknaming/name remembering talents, who both had their birthdays during my posting of the last chapter and now, (Happy Birthday to 'Betty' for today).

Also, to Kurinju-sama, inuyashafan424567 and Otaku-Rehab who also celebrated their birthdays between my updates. And of course to my reviewers, who are amazing and incredibly generous to me, thank you!!!

...I think that's about it. Stay tuned for Chapter 3 folks!!!

Till then,

Have fun!

KBF


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I think me updating this on time is way more believable than me owning Inuyasha. Alas, neither is true. I'll go weep in a corner now...*sniff sniff*

**Teaching a Half Dog-Demon New Tricks**

**By: kagomesbutterflyfeeling**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Stay...Come**

'_Okay girl, you can do this. You've battled Kami knows how many demons, been under curses, hexes, spells, faced death numeral times beside everyone, you can handle this! Nothing can stop you!' _

This was what Kagome chanted to herself, her own mantra. It was all true; she had come so far after her fifteenth birthday, from being your average schoolgirl whose only worry was acing her maths tests and where to fit studying into her busy schedule. While she still had to worry over that, she also had demons to fight, shikon jewel shards to find, irritating half demons to argue with, and comrades to look out for. On top of this she also was relied and expected—even though it wasn't really spoken aloud—to be medically prepared to nurse back to health her comrades, allies or charges after receiving injuries of some sort, be it poison, scratches, slashes or even—on some past occasions—gaping holes.

Yes, she'd come a long way from normal...but she wouldn't change it for the world.

How could she regret having met the adorable young kitsune, Shippo, who viewed her as a surrogate mother? Or the kind—albeit lecherous—monk, Miroku, who constantly risks his life by sucking in poisonous demons time after time to save the ones he cares for: them? Or the caring, feisty demon slayer Sango who was like a sister to her, who fought against her own _brother_, though it broke her heart, when he attacked them? Even Kilala, her trusty two-tailed fire-cat companion? Or Kaede? Koga, Ginta, Hikaku, Ayame, Rin, or the many other people and demons they all had befriended at some point throughout their travels?

_Definitely_ not. There was absolutely no way Kagome could find it in her heart to substitute acquainting and befriending them with a simple, normal life in her own era; 500 years in the future, not that she ever would want to. Especially when it came to...

'_Inuyasha...'_

But there was always one thing, even with all the experience and friends Kagome had behind her now, that still got her blood boiling, palms sweating and nerves screaming in hysteria, and right now she had to be brave and face that exact thing...

She looked around herself in all directions, fully aware of the disadvantages she was at, the likelihood of her getting away with this act. Despite this, with one more wary glance around her, the modern schoolgirl proceeded onwards at a fast pace, pedalling like her life depended on it. She couldn't just give up; she hadn't come this far, worked herself up, just to fail.

Her destination lurked nearer; success was but a heartbeat away. She could taste the victory on her tongue; feel the thrill in her veins. She was but a blur among the scenery, her and her very own pink bicycle. Then she was there, braking abruptly and biting down hard on her bottom lip to prevent herself from yelling out in triumph. She had won!

And that's when it all came crashing down. When that 'thing' reared it's actually attractive head and stopped her. That _one _thing...

"Oi! Wench! Where do you think you're going?!"

A stubborn half dog demon...

"Inuyasha..."

"Crap."

"SIT!!!"

_WHAM!_

**~*~*~**

"You are such an idiot." Shippo muttered as he shoved another lollipop—this time strawberry flavoured—into his mouth, crossing his arms over his chest with a thoughtful expression on his face as he closed his emerald green eyes.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha huffed, punching the young kitsune on the head, a bump evident instantaneously.

Almost as immediate was the kit's tears and wailing, "OW! Inuyasha hit me!" He massaged the bump with his little hands, sending glares at the dog demon that had caused them, who was predictably returning those glares back, his amber orbs gleaming menacingly.

"Keh! Kagome's not here for you to run away to this time," Inuyasha growled out, raising his clenched fist to strike the youngest in the group of travellers again.

He was, however, stopped by the cool words of the calm monk, "Inuyasha, don't you find that a bit harsh?"

"Keh!"

Shippo took Inuyasha's momentary distraction as the perfect opportunity to make his escape and scampered off out the door of Kaede's hut to find the old, highly respected priestess herself. Inuyasha scowled at the vacant space before him where the runt had been preoccupying, then tucked his still clenched fist into the sleeve of his fire rat cloak, now resorting to glowering at the letch who had allowed the victim of his foul mood to flee.

Sango, who was seated between the two of them, sighed heavily. This temperamental display seemed to happen on so many occasions, especially when Kagome was absent. It was clearly apparent Kagome was what made Inuyasha's crabby mood lighten to a certain degree and cause him to be a little more pleasant to be around, when she was gone, he turned into the most difficult and sulky child she herself had ever known. Or maybe it was the fact that he had lost another argument to the kind but short-tempered priestess again. She resolved it to be a mixture of both.

"Inuyasha, Kagome's only going to be gone for three days. I don't see what the big deal about it is," she told him, knowing that her reasoning would fall on deaf ears.

"The big deal? The big deal! The big deal is that she's off parading around in her own time while Naraku's running around, accumulating jewel shards while we're all sitting around waiting for her to get her butt back here!" Inuyasha barked back, snarling, and his eyes glowing with a wild emotion.

Sango's coffee brown eyes widened at the look, she rarely ever saw Inuyasha this upset. Something was wrong; could Kagome's departure really have struck that strong a cord in him? They always fought, how was this time any different? It didn't make sense, the half demon's skull was too thick, his thoughts too complicated for her to be able to work out. If only Kagome were here...

"We have not seen or heard hair nor hide of Naraku, there's not much we can do but keep ourselves alert and relax and rejuvenate when we get the chance, Inuyasha. You're thinking too negatively of things," Miroku consoled, leaning his staff against him as he leant back on the wooden walls behind him.

Instead of soothing him, the monk's words seemed to have the complete opposite effect and instead aggravated the silver haired half demon even further. He lurched forward, ready to strangle the irritating fool before him when Sango held him back, not strongly, just giving him a few seconds to think over his actions, which he wasn't exactly renowned for doing too often.

"Are you telling me that Kagome leaving us is a _good _thing?" Was all he managed to bite out, returning to sitting on his rump and stared solely at the floor beneath him, his expression softening around the edges and it was then that Sango was struck by the possibility that even he had no clue as to his reactions to everything.

He was noticing how abnormally he was behaving as well.

Slumped there on the floor, he felt utterly confused. It was strange, he felt fine earlier, albeit completely annoyed and disheartened when he learned that Kagome wanted to return home once again. Sometimes he felt she left just to get away from him, which, he would understand, it had to be hard being around him all the time, but she had promised to stay by his side. There was no mention about running home whenever she felt like it. So naturally he stalked after her and they inevitably fought.

"_Inuyasha..."_

"_Crap."_

"_SIT!!!"_

_WHAM!_

"_Ow! Wench, what was that for?" the silver haired half demon proclaimed, rubbing his nose where it had forcefully collided into the dirt, among the rest of himself. He used his arms to lift himself up with ease and peered down in what he hoped was an intimidating fashion at the fifteen-year old girl from the future before him, her hands resting on her hips._

"_That was to stop you from preventing me from going home!" she retorted, glaring back at him, unperturbed by his endeavour at being daunting._

_Placing a clawed hand on her shoulder, Inuyasha smirked, "Well, you didn't do a very good job, did you?" He slid his hand down her arm, shaking off the thought of her shivering at his action and gripped her wrist, then turned and began dragging her back the way they both had came. "You're not going home." He added for good measure._

"_Yes, I am," she struggled against his firm hold, tugging and twisting. If she persisted with that she'd only end up hurting herself, and being her protector, that would mean he had failed. He would not fail._

"_Wench! Stop moving around!" he yelled at her, pivoting back to face her and bending down so that they were nose-to-nose. He had accidently loosened his grasp on her as certain feelings erupted in him at their closeness and only realised his mistake a moment too late as Kagome grinned widely at him, pulled her hand away and yelling with all the oxygen in her lungs..._

"_SIT!!!"_

_WHAM!_

_It was much like déjà vu. He plummeted to the solid ground beneath him, face embedded into the dirt and grass. Only able to listen helplessly as Kagome stomped her way back to the Bone Eater's well. Pushing himself up once the spell had worn off, he only stood, grumpily as Kagome sat on the ledge, adjusting the straps of her backpack on her shoulders._

"_I'm only going to be gone three days, like usual Inuyasha. Just...stay here, please," her eyes had changed from the fiery blaze they had been moments ago and now were pleading with him to just do as she asked._

_He could never say no to what she really wished. "Keh! Whatever."_

_With a small, sincere smile, and an extra skip of his own heartbeat, Kagome shared her parting words and leapt down into the magical dry well, being surrounded by a mixture of blue and violet light, returning to her own time. Leaving him behind._

_Inuyasha stood there for what could have been hours, just blankly staring at the wooden object that had taken Kagome away from his temper, his attitude, his curses, his protection, his care; him. He sighed, tried to shake away these thoughts that had been plaguing him a lot lately and marched off, deciding to go lay back on one of the branches of the Goshinboku. He didn't feel like being around the others at that moment._

_Kagome's final words whispered in the breeze, the only thing keeping him back from jumping in the well after her._

"_**Stay...**__"_

It had felt like their usual quarrels, nothing overly harsh or emotional slipping out. No tears, just frustration released through yelling and a few 'sit's. But...now that he thought about it, they hadn't yelled all that much and, sure, there still had been 'sit's awarded to him, but there were fewer than in the past. It had been calmer and smoother that time; they hadn't parted on bad terms with each other. That was something to be happy with, content about, right?

...So why was he feeling so weird inside, pained?

Standing up, Inuyasha brushed aside the dusty mat covering the threshold of the old hag's hut, ignoring the curious glances sent his way from his comrades and aimlessly wandered off, unsure where he was going, but not really caring either. He needed to think...again.

Meanwhile, back inside the hut, Sango gazed at Miroku, requesting him silently to explain what had just conspired. Miroku looked back at her, his violet eyes not giving anything away.

Sango's eye twitched and her face flushed. Hastily, but with good reason, Sango slapped Miroku across the cheek, screeching out, "PERVERT!"

"Ah, it's good to know there is some normality around," Miroku remarked, cradling his now vibrantly glowing pink cheek.

Sango arched one of her eyebrows in question, composing herself by straightening up her back and making it seem like nothing had happened, though she was still bristling mutely. When it was apparent that Miroku needed more coaxing into speaking up, she coughed and asked, "What do you mean, you lecher?"

Miroku pouted, then suddenly his expression brightened, "We are giving each other nicknames now, are we my lovely Sango? I had no idea you were ready to push forward our relationship!" He moved to embrace her, but she stopped him in his place with the Hiraikotsu she speedily grabbed from off to the side to pummel him with.

"It was not a nickname, but an insult, you idiot. Now, are you going to explain that comment from before or not?" Sango demanded, now sitting on Miroku's back as she had him sprawled out on his stomach on the wooden floor, her boomerang weapon poised at the back of his neck.

"No need to get complicated, Sango, all you needed to do was ask," he asserted, but it occurred to her that he most likely was not commenting about her order, but about their intimate position, which she had just noticed they were in.

Her cheeks blushed pink, running over her nose and down her neck and she checked to make sure no one was at the door to witness this. Thankfully, they were the only two occupants of this one-roomed residence. She rushed to get off of him, wanting to put that whole memory behind her. Miroku obviously wasn't if that broad grin of his was anything to go by.

"Why Sango, I had no idea—" he was hastily cut off by an embarrassed and annoyed demon slayer, whose murderous look sent a shiver down his spine.

"Spit it out, monk," was all she ground out.

"All I meant was that Inuyasha has been acting tenser and reacting more strongly to certain things today. I'm simply wondering what this ordeal is about," Miroku blurted out like rapid fire, raising his hands in a placating manner since he had some life preservation skills in him still.

Sango's shoulders sagged and her head dipped, obscuring her face from view, much to the monk's surprise, "I know what you mean. I barely heard their argument earlier and I thought that must have been a good sign that their fight hadn't been so bad, but now..."

"You're wondering if things are ten times worse," Miroku concluded and a nod confirmed his assumption had been correct. He sighed, "It is quite possible that it is as we feared. Normally a loud and heated battle of words is what is heard between Inuyasha and Kagome, for Inuyasha to be brooding, something must have happened...or is going on."

"'Going on'?" Sango repeated, looking up, her brows furrowed and a frown adorning her face. "Kagome isn't here, how could it still be going on?"

"A similar situation has occurred once before, Sango. It was the time Inuyasha made his decision between Kagome and Kikyo. You saw how affected both of them were," Miroku recounted, trying not to go too into details. He was well aware of Sango's feelings and opinions towards the relationship of Kikyo and Inuyasha and how it hindered the one between their half demon companion and her best friend from the future.

Sango's frown deepened, "But Inuyasha hasn't gone to see Kikyo, I mean, there hasn't been any soul collectors around and Inuyasha's been with us all of the time except when he's with Kagome," she objected.

"Lady Kikyo might not be involved."

"Then what?"

"I'm uncertain. I am sure the two of them will work it out though, they always do." Miroku resolved, nodding his head wisely and got up. He offered Sango his hand and she smiled, accepting it as she too stood up onto her own feet, blushing when he decided he wasn't going to let go of their hold. He led her to the doorway and, like a true gentleman, let her stroll out first.

"Where are we going?" Sango enquired as Miroku lead her down the dirt pathway, over towards the fields, their entwined hands swaying lazily between the two of them.

"Just for a walk. It's a nice day, and even Inuyasha, in his sullen mood, has decided to be outside in it. Why not we do the same?" Miroku replied with a handsome smile.

Sango had to remove her gaze, or otherwise have to put up with the inevitable teasing from the monk for 'ogling' him, which she wasn't! But that's what he would take from it, him and his ego.

Still, she was unable to just drop the concern she had from previously, nor the sombre mood emitted by their half demon friend. "I highly doubt Inuyasha's out here admiring the weather though..."

**~*~*~**

_Thump._

Kagome sighed deeply as she heard her schoolbag hit her carpeted floor, the weight of it rivalling that of her monstrous yellow backpack she took with her back into the Feudal Era. Instead of getting straight to her piles of homework, she lethargically wandered her way over to her window, leaning against the sill and looked out dully, not really seeing anything but her breathe lightly fogging up the glass.

Today had been horrible.

Imagine the scare she had had when she returned home to an empty house that morning, to discover no kind loving Mama, or story-telling Grandpa, or even the loud brat, Sota, to be there. She'd nearly had a premature heart attack.

Then she'd found her mother's note.

It was written at the small possibility she would have returned; which she did. It stated that her family were away for the weekend and two additional days, meaning today and tomorrow as well. No real reason was explained, just that it wasn't something to worry herself over, but she did anyways. Now she was all alone for two days in this empty home, with nothing but her homework to keep her company.

"Meow!"

Well, that wasn't exactly true.

"Hi Buyo! I forgot about you!" Kagome cooed as her chubby calico strolled into her room, moving to rub against her legs. She bent down and picked him up, cradling his front paws and head to her while his hind legs, body and tail swung down freely.

Kagome bounced onto her bed, giving more firm ground for her beloved pet to position himself with comfort, purring in content. She stroked his head, now staring off into space, the gloominess of the day catching up with her.

"It was so bad Buyo...I'll admit that staying in the Feudal Era was so much more welcoming then today here was," she told him, confiding in her cat whom she knew would never complain about her whinging. At that moment he was gazing at her with his wide, yellow eyes, his head pushed against her soft hand in approval of her ministrations.

Kagome smiled, it was small and didn't reach her eyes, but she felt relieved that she wasn't completely alone now. She continued, "First there was arriving to an empty house this morning—that really scared me. Then I had to search for my other uniform, since it was in the wash, which ultimately meant I was running late.

"My friends were their usual selves, talking about my 'two-timing- boyfriend' non-stop and also about Hojo. I was far behind in class and even fell asleep and was caught by the teacher! I can't remember ever feeling as embarrassed as I did then." Kagome paused and turned her attention to her window as the sound of pit-pattering signalled it was raining.

Buyo had now curled himself up, but kept eye contact with his owner, even if she wasn't actually looking back. His purring intensified, rumbling through his furry body and even Kagome could feel the vibrations it caused, almost was like he was trying to cheer her up.

Kagome shook her head, sending her raven locks swinging around her, and then settled on her shoulders, to which Buyo lifting a paw and swatted a few strands, meowing in pleasure. "Glad to know you're enjoying yourself. I still have to do all of my homework and I need to put some ointment on my knee since I even fell over on my way back home and scraped it on the concrete. This really is not my day," she mumbled, pushing Buyo off of her and standing up, heading over to her desk and plopping down on the computer chair, receiving a squeak in response.

She shuffled a few random papers and notebooks around that were left lying on her desk and went to her bag to retrieve the allotted homework, slowly bringing it all back to her wooden desk in the corner of her room in two trips—because there was simply that much to catch up on. Repositioning herself in her plush computer seat, she opened up one of her textbooks, beginning to read, when she felt herself drawn to the window behind her.

Kagome sighed, realising she wasn't going to be getting much work done while she was this distracted and miserable and rolled her chair next to the window, pressing her forehead to the glass and gazed out of it once again.

Besides the light rain and Buyo's soft snores, the house really was so quiet. She couldn't hear her mother bustling around in the kitchen or Grandpa sweeping the shrine steps and muttering to himself, or Sota yelling at his video games, pressing the buttons furiously. Kagome easily came to the decision she did not like being alone. Not much she could do about it at this moment though...

Sighing again, her eyes dull and melancholic, Kagome repeated one thought in her head over and over again.

'_Inuyasha...please....come...come and see me, annoy me...anything, I just don't want to be alone...come...'_

**~*~*~**

A loud growl resonated through Inuyasha's Forest. It just so happened to have been produced by the half man-half demon the forest was named after. His sulking and brooding having got him nowhere—except to an extreme level of anger and confusion—he now was trying to take it out on a few unsuspecting trees, slashing branches and trunks this way and that.

"This...is...so...stupid! ...What...the...hell...is...going on!" He ground out between gnashed teeth and his swiping at the woods towering around him.

Puffing, he stopped, positioned his forearm on a tree and leant his forehead against that. This was getting him nowhere. He had to think, this all started just after Kagome left, so then it must have something to do with her!

...But he had to stay here...

"Keh!" When did he suddenly become an obedient dog? He could do whatever the hell he liked, no wench could stop him...but she could 'sit' him. No, he'd made up his mind...except the pleading look in her eyes when she'd told him to stay...

Would she be angry at him for leaving here and going after her...?

He grumbled, knowing the answer, but his feet betrayed him and took him to the Bone Eater's well despite his previous conclusions. Shaking his head when he noticed where his feet had lead him to, he swiftly turned on his heel, ready to go find something to do to keep his mind off things—like a certain girl from the future.

'_Inuyasha...please....come...'_

His silver-furred dog ears twitched atop of his equally silver-haired cranium. Did he just hear Kagome? Impossible! She wasn't supposed to be back for three days!

Despite that small argument in his head, Inuyasha found himself peering down over the well of the dry well, seeing no raven-haired beauty standing down the bottom. Just as he predicted, it was all apart of his imagination.

'_...come and see me, annoy me...anything, I just don't want to be alone...'_

There it was again! It was so crystal clear, like Kagome was standing right behind him—he turned around just in case. It was official, he had lost his mind, not that he was going to admit that to anybody.

'_...come...'_

That was _it_. He didn't care if it was a delusion or not, him going crazy or whatever, but he was going to Kagome, no matter what. Something was going on and he wanted to get to the bottom of it _now_. And it was strange; his head was suddenly clearing up and was telling him that this was the right choice. It sounded stupid, but it was reason enough for him to go and talk to Kagome.

So with this decision made within a few blinks of his golden eyes and a nod of his head, Inuyasha stomped his way over to the wooden object and jumped in, his hands shoved into the opposite sleeves of his haori. Before he knew it he was in the dark shrine house that hid this very well from outsiders. Casually leaping up and out of the hole in the ground, he slid open the doors and was greeted by a grey, wet, dreary day in modern day Tokyo, or at least that was the name he thought Kagome had told him for her home town.

Ignoring the weather, Inuyasha wandered over to the tree that was conveniently planted near Kagome's window and climbed it within seconds, just using the momentum he had from his feet and bounding up to the exact branch he had always favoured landing on. However, he did not anticipate what next occurred when he went to open Kagome's window to allow entrance for himself.

Kagome was on the other side of the glass, brown eyes wide, mouth hanging open, gaping at him...He'd have thought she would have been waiting for him, what with how she had just been sitting there staring where he would hop up and land when she _should _have been working like she told him she _needed_ to, but her expression clearly made it evident that this was not the case.

A roll of thunder cut the two of them out of their little daze and Inuyasha coughed, trying to hide the fact that she had caught him off guard. In response, Kagome hurried to shove open her window, moving back so he could step in with ease. He wasted no time in doing so, just getting in on time as heavy rain began pelting hard against the glass when it was slammed shut.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome made it sound like a question, as if doubting he was really there in front of her. Her brows furrowed and she reached forward to touch him, or more like poke him hard in the chest.

"Hey!" He yelled out indignantly, grabbing her wrist. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You're...here," Kagome drawled out, frowning.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Inside he was a little concerned at Kagome's odd behaviour. He thought she would have been angry, not in disbelief—not that he was complaining or anything.

"Yeah, I'm here. I thought that was kind of obvious," he stated, rubbing his chest where she had jabbed him with her finger.

"But...how? Why?"

Inuyasha could feel his cheeks heating up, and this would be the part where he sounded like a lunatic, "How? The well of course stupid, you know, the way you and me skip through time and all? Don't tell me you hit your head you klutz." He went to feel her head with his claws, to check if there were any abnormal bumps.

He figured it unnecessary when he witnessed Kagome characteristically roll her eyes, huffing with annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, okay, dumb question. Why are you here but?"

"Uh..."

"Yes?" Kagome prodded, waiting patiently. She couldn't believe Inuyasha was here, only minutes after she wished him to come to her!

Alright, maybe it'd be best if he just got it out in the open; over and done with. So, squeezing his eyes closed and clenching his fists, Inuyasha answered truthfully. "I just felt like I had to." Maybe he could just leave out the part where he heard her voice.

Kagome blinked, several times actually, Inuyasha noticed after finally opening his eyes when he got no response. The girl was just standing there, her expression blank, from shock he figured.

"Oh." She finally said out loud.

"Oh?" Inuyasha queried, wary of her lack of an explosive reaction after what he thought was a pathetic excuse.

Instead Kagome beamed at him, the wide smile seeming to light up the room to Inuyasha who felt his heart miss a beat and heard his blood pumping in his ears. "Oh." She repeated, like it was the perfect answer that explained everything. Perhaps it was all that was needed.

Inuyasha smiled genuinely. He didn't feel confused or angry anymore, his emotions weren't in turmoil, his thoughts were much clearer. He had done the right thing after all.

It was amazing, Kagome had always felt her and Inuyasha had shared a bond, but for him to show up when she mentally asked him to, 500 years away, it was really astounding. She was grateful though, she wasn't alone now. Inuyasha was here and the house didn't feel so cold, large and empty.

They spent that entire afternoon and night together, Inuyasha refusing to leave her alone otherwise she—being her klutz self—would damage herself in some manner, and of course he hadn't handle the scraped knee incident well after finding out. Kagome got all her homework done, by a miracle and even had a bit of time just to spend with Inuyasha. Her day hadn't turned out so bad after all.

Sure, Inuyasha was that one thing that always succeeded in carelessly riling her up somehow, probably with that foot-in-mouth syndrome he seemed to have, but in the end, he made the whole adventure worthwhile.

Kagome truly wouldn't change any of it—including him—for the world.

* * *

I know, I know, there are collective gasps around the world going _'Oh my word, she's alive!' _and that, but I just have to say I'm really sorry this took so long! Everything has been so intense here! School, me going into my senior years in high school and doing a university course outside of school. I went to Japan on a school trip. Family issues have been non-stop, and we've just had half a house extension built onto our house. On top of that my laptop broke down and I only just managed to salvage my data off of it. That's just the tip of the iceberg. So I hope you guys can be patient with me. Especially those waiting for my reviews, I'm getting there, I swear!

So...my thoughts are mixed on this chapter. I'm sure they'll be plenty of questions, but you have to remember I write this on the spur of the moment. Sometimes even _I _have to work out the meaning behind them. Anyways, I find the concept of the two being able to sense the others emotions is cute, thus, what I believe, was the creation of this. I do recall watching the first movie before I wrote this...

Moving on, thank you to Jwelstone who was so eager to see this update read over this chapter for me! And to all my readers and reviewers, thank you so much! Hope I can update sooner than this time.

Happy New Year everyone! Stay safe and happy! Onwards to 2010!

kagomesbutterflyfeeling


End file.
